gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spiky Eared Pichu
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Southside Hoods page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 20:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC) McAffrey ped Hey, thanks for noticing, I noticed it myself just now! Thanks for correcting me :) Jeansowaty 13:10, October 13, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty -- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 13:58, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Productive Edits Congratulations, you made the most productive edits over the last week. Keep up the good work! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:01, September 10, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks! Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 12:04, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Diva Star is fake Hate to break it to you bud but I'm 99.9% sure that she's fake. >she was on I'm Rich Can you find a source for that? Me and others couldn't. >check the lcpd database Again, cite your sources. If it was, then why doesn't she have a section dedicated to her listing on the page? This is all obvious fanfiction. I mean the giveaway is the birthdate and how almost none of the GTA characters have a birthday that states the day and month. I don't know what's so hard to understand about it? Universetwisters (talk) 16:19, October 2, 2016 (UTC) : I'd rather have you talk this out with an admin. And no need for the "hate to break it to you" because I wasn't sure on the officiality. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 07:00, October 3, 2016 (UTC) : ::I felt the need to tell you because you seemed so sure about it when you reverted the edit. I was just defending my point while pointing out the flaws in yours. - Universetwisters (talk) 14:20, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: Just because I reverted it doesn't technically agree with it. Case closed. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 15:42, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: ::Just because you reverted it doesn't technically agree with it? That doesn't make sense. You said that she was mentioned on I'm Rich and she had an LCPD database, which she obviously didn't. Even though the case is closed, could you please cite your sources in the future? - Universetwisters (talk) 16:11, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Fine, then. Let's move on now and focus on other articles that would need sourcing. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 16:31, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Question I got most of them, if not all, from the German wiki. You could also find them in the game files, if you own LCS. DocVinewood (talk) 10:38, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Wiki staff vacancies Hi. Have you considered requesting promotion to Patroller? There have been a couple of vcancies open for a while and I think you would get a positive response. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:19, June 10, 2017 (UTC) : Sorry, I'm not interested with power positions honestly, but thank you for asking. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 16:09, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Re. I need your help I would love to. The only problem is that I don't have a copy of GTA 4 readilly available for me to check for facts. - Universetwisters (talk) 15:54, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Okay ^^. I'll give you the pictures in a little while TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 19:55, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Advertising Images Uploaded http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:KronosTwatch_GTAVCS.png http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:KronosStore_GTAVCS.png http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:KronosAd_GTALCS.png http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kittens_GTALCS.png http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:KevinCloneOriginalVersion_GTALCS.png http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:HeatCJBedfordPoint_GTALCS.png I got some pics for you TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 20:48, October 21, 2017 (UTC) http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:KronosTwatch_GTAVCS.png http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:KronosStore_GTAVCS.png http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:KronosAd_GTALCS.png http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kittens_GTALCS.png http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:KevinCloneOriginalVersion_GTALCS.png http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:HeatCJBedfordPoint_GTALCS.png Hey, i got the pics for you ^^ TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 08:43, October 22, 2017 (UTC) : Alright, thanks. No need to post them twice. I don't forget things often. ^^ Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 10:26, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey Spiky Eared Pichu i just want ask on GTA 6 would we have to do those annoying mission where we have to Controlled Those RC things. I wanted to ask because i hope they don't put that kind of mission on GTA 6 because those kind of missions really ticks me off when i try complete those RC Controlled missions on GTA 3,GTA: Vice City & GTA San Andreas. I hope i'm not being a jerk about it. I hope you can understand my opinion. Kid Danger (Henry Danger) (talk) 17:00, October 30, 2017 (UTC)Kid Danger (Henry Danger)Kid Danger (Henry Danger) (talk) 17:00, October 30, 2017 (UTC) RE: Readded a deleted page That's cool, as long as it exists in game or has some kind of an official source the page can be restored. 11-11-2017, 01:15:45 (EDT)